


The Icing On The Cake (Aurency Verse)

by hikaru9, Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Baking, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, aurency verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Crowley wonders how to leave Asa a message, when he can't interact with the world easily. He finds a way, Asa is delighted, and of course thanks him nicely ;-)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Aurency Collection





	The Icing On The Cake (Aurency Verse)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the [Aurency verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182472). I didn't add it to Agnes Nutter's Book of Aurency because it's not a true deleted scene, but more of an excuse to write some fluff and smut for CC and Asa! Takes place sometime after the end of Aurency, when Crowley is still invisible to all but Asa, and cannot interact with the world much, aside from where food is concerned.
> 
> Roo ([Hikaru9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/profile)) and I hatched the idea of CC baking Asa a cake. Of course I had to write it! And Roo gifted me with the gorgeous sketch you see here. Thank you ♥
> 
> Thank you to my always wonderful beta [Mira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraworos/profile) for a) doing a fantastic job of betaing this, and b) adding so many tiny details that made it richer!

The weather was already turning as Asa hurried back towards the bookshop, laden down with bags of food to cook a meal for Crowley. Heavy snow clouds tumbled onto the horizon, casting a dim winter shadow over the city and promising a wonderland before long. 

As far as Asa was concerned, he had the best of both worlds. He could go out, enjoy the brisk winter chill and the vibrant atmosphere of Edinburgh, and then curl up in his bookshop - _his_ bookshop, he could hardly believe it! - with his beautiful Guardian, sharing delicious food and even more delicious kisses. Asa loved finding new recipes for Crowley to try, but on this particular night he was planning spiced lamb stew with root vegetables, a tried-and-true favourite that he knew Crowley liked. He’d also been delighted to find Dalkeith & Co Confectioners had some of Crowley's favourite treat in stock: A red and yellow hard candy that purported to be flavoured like rhubarb and custard, and which thankfully tasted nothing like either, instead having a pleasantly creamy vanilla flavour.

When Asa opened the door to the bookshop, the tantalizing scent of baking greeted him, the smell of sugar and vanilla filling his nose.

“Crowley?”

Asa made haste to the tiny kitchen to find Crowley standing before the small food preparation table Asa used when he ran out of countertop space. Half of Crowley’s glorious flame-red hair was caught up in a bun, the rest of it tumbling in perfect waves behind his shoulders. Though Asa was, understandably, unable to concentrate on anything but the sight of Crowley’s forearms, bare where he’d rolled his shirt sleeves up. And the way his shirt stays strained slightly against his biceps as he moved.

It was particularly unfair, because Crowley had bared the aforementioned forearms to artfully pipe icing onto the large sponge cake that had somehow come into being in front of him.

For a moment, Asa watched (and coveted) unimpeded, for Crowley was so deep in concentration that he didn’t register Asa’s presence. His usually immaculate clothes bore a light dusting of flour. His golden eyes shone bright with excitement, and, to Asa’s utter delight, Crowley’s tongue peeked out the side of his mouth, the very picture of assiduousness.

“A new hobby, darling?”

“Angel!” Crowley jumped, fumbling the pastry bag for a moment before regaining control of it. He looked almost flustered, moving the pastry bag behind his back as if it was incriminating evidence, then looking from Asa to the cake and back again.

“Crowley …” Asa walked closer to the table, looking curiously at the tall chocolate-coloured sponge with its sweet-looking cream filling. “I cannot imagine how much effort and energy this took you! Why, just making tea needs so much focus, and don’t think I have forgotten how hard you worked to make cranachan that time …”

“It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.” Crowley said, as if that explained everything. Asa must have looked a little confused, because his Guardian quickly elaborated. “I know you said you’ve never had cause to celebrate the holiday - but you do now, angel. Except there is no physical way for me to write you a Valentine. But I can wrangle food, so here we are!”

Asa didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, so overwhelmed was he by Crowley’s thoughtfulness. The cake looked tasty, if a little lopsided, and the top featured a beautifully iced heart.

“You baked me a Valentine’s cake,” he said, as if Crowley was unaware.

“Yep.”

“That’s so sweet, my love.”

“It’s a cake, angel, one would hope so.” Crowley grinned at him.

Asa smiled up at him then. He wanted to say something else about how deeply he appreciated Crowley’s dedication to finding ways to be present in his world. About how touched he was that Crowley would go to the not-insignificant effort of baking and icing a cake for him, in lieu of a written Valentine, as if Asa cared a whit for such tokens when he already had the most perfect, wonderful being in the world to call his own. But it was hard to concentrate when they were standing so close that he could feel the heat of Crowley’s body, and gaze deeply into those striking eyes. 

“It does look delicious,” Asa said, entirely unsure whether he was still talking about the cake. “You have a little …” 

He took Crowley’s hand, turning it and smiling at the smear of icing inside his Guardian’s wrist. When he pulled Crowley’s wrist to his mouth and licked the icing from it, Crowley made a sound low in his throat that sent a shiver up Asa’s spine. Groaning quietly, he kissed his way up the inside of Crowley’s forearm, licking at the warm skin. When he reached the crook of Crowley’s elbow, he sucked a purple mark into the skin there, his free hand roaming up his Guardian’s lean body, grasping hungrily at him.

“You are temptation itself, I hope you know that,” he growled softly as he straightened up to pull Crowley into a hard kiss. 

Crowley threaded his fingers into Asa’s hair and kissed back with equal ardour. His nearness was intoxicating. Asa’s hands found Crowley’s forearms again, fingers exploring the heat of him, finding the sudden unadulterated access to his bare skin thrilling. When Crowley moaned against his mouth, hands grasping Asa’s sides and moving over his back, Asa shoved Crowley back against the countertop.

“I want you so goddamn much,” he murmured against Crowley’s mouth, grasping his Guardian’s sinful hips and rubbing them through the fine material of his trousers. “Always do.”

“What’s stopping you?” Crowley teased, tugging lightly at Asa’s hair and sending tingles through his scalp. “You can have me right here in the kitchen. Not like I’m going to object.”

“Is that so?” 

Asa pressed closer to his Guardian, running both hands through that luxurious hair and pressing slow kisses to Crowley’s neck, tasting the musk and spice of him. Whether he would have said anything else, neither of them got to find out, because Crowley grabbed Asa’s backside to pull him closer, and the movement pressed the Guardian’s very unmistakeable erection against Asa’s hip. Craving sparked in Asa like an ember flashing into a blaze. He surged up, kissing Crowley hard and deep while he hastily unlaced Crowley’s trousers. Then he yanked them down to mid-thigh. Cupping his free hand behind Crowley’s neck, Asa licked into his mouth, tasting him from the inside, while he reached down and explored every hard inch of Crowley’s cock.

“Turn around,” he murmured in Crowley’s ear, and was gratified when his Guardian obeyed at once, turning to face the countertop and bracing his hands on it. Crowley’s shoulders rose and fell with deep, shaky breaths he didn’t actually need, proving just how Asa’s touch affected him  
  
“That’s it,” Asa said in a low voice, fingers teasing the tip of Crowley’s cock. “You’re so good for me.”

Crowley shuddered in response, his hips twitching slightly. Asa bit his lip hard at the sight, quickly reaching for a nearby oil bottle, thankful that he was fussy enough to keep a well stocked kitchen.

“Angel, if it’s easier I can miracle -”

“Oh no, my love. This time I want you the human way. I want to watch you stretch open for me, knowing you can finally feel every press.”

“Fuck, angel, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Crowley muttered. “Asa, please …”

Asa might have paused. Might have teased Crowley for longer, made him beg the way he so loved to make Asa do, as a form of karma, perhaps. But he looked so delectable, his deep blue waistcoat and black shirt perfectly cut to show off his lithe body, his firm backside bared for Asa’s attention. 

Quickly oiling his fingers, Asa stroked carefully between Crowley’s buttocks, finding his entrance and sliding his finger inside, to the most delicious whine from his lover. Longing to hear that sound again, drunk on the ability to bring Crowley pleasure, Asa rubbed slowly but methodically, carefully working Crowley open for him until he could add a second finger. He opened so easily for Asa, and the heat inside him had Asa weak with lust.

When Asa added a third finger, Crowley made a broken noise, his thighs trembling. “Asa.” It was guttural. “Would you please just take me, angel, let me feel that gorgeous thick cock of yours.”

Asa whimpered, quickly undoing his trousers to free his erection, Crowley’s words making fluid bead at the tip of his already-hard shaft. “Tempting creature, you are,” he told Crowley, drawing his fingers back so he could line the head of his cock up with his Guardian’s slick, spread entrance. 

When he pushed just slightly inside, the feel of the welcoming, clenching heat making him sink his nails into Crowley’s hip, Crowley cried out loudly, pushing his hips back impatiently. 

“Something you want, dearest?” Asa asked, pulling Crowley’s hair aside and mouthing hungrily at the back of his neck. 

“For you to stop teasing and just fucking give it to me,” Crowley replied, his voice strained. 

“Desperate, are we?” Asa grinned, but it was impossible to do anything but move faster, when burying himself in Crowley felt so good. 

Crowley clenched in response to every thrust, making Asa long to heap pleasure upon pleasure until his beloved was a moaning wreck. Bracing one hand on the countertop, and smiling as Crowley instinctively placed his own hand over it, Asa started moving rhythmically, hips shoving against Crowley’s.

“You feel so good,” he groaned, resting his forehead against Crowley’s shoulder. “So tight for me.” 

As he spoke, he let his free hand roam over Crowley’s body, loving the feel of his chest and stomach through his fine clothes, though he couldn’t resist unlacing the front of Crowley’s shirt and slipping his hand in to caress the warm skin. When Crowley gasped out his name, head falling forward and thighs clenching as he rocked back in earnest, riding Asa hard, Asa felt his own control unspooling until there was nothing in the world but the feel of thrusting roughly into Crowley, desperate to give his Guardian as much pleasure as Asa was taking from his willing body.

“Angel, angel …” 

Oh, Asa knew that low, shattered honey tone, the one that told him Crowley couldn't hold back much longer. The thought that Crowley was so close just from Asa’s cock inside him, without any added friction on his own cock, made Asa’s lust for his Guardian peak in a series of rapid, untamed thrusts that left them both shouting in pleasure. Crowley’s inner walls convulsed against Asa’s cock, overwhelming him and making him so hard that he saw stars. All he could do was surrender, spilling deep into Crowley and sobbing with bliss against his Guardian’s shoulder. 

Before he could ask what his Guardian needed, Crowley was coming completely untouched. He pulsed around Asa as he painted that pretty blue waistcoat with white stripes, giving a yell of pleasure that went straight to Asa’s soul.

When he could breathe again, Asa insisted on fetching a warm, damp cloth to carefully clean Crowley, ignoring the fact that the Guardian could have miracled himself back to rights. When Crowley removed his clothes and banished them to the ether, Asa couldn’t help laughing.

“Shame I can’t do the same to yours.” Crowley quirked an eyebrow, standing naked and completely unselfconscious in their kitchen. Asa glanced down at himself and smirked at the floury handprints all over the sides of his waistcoat from their earlier embrace.

“It seems we’ve found a way for you to leave physical traces in the world,” he told Crowley. “Perhaps I should make a habit of coating the table with flour, so you can write notes in it?”

Crowely grinned. “My first note would be one to myself - make Asa cake more often. The reward is more than worth the effort.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are fuel for hungry authors - I'd love to hear your thoughts ♥
> 
> **Behind the scenes notes**
> 
> LOOK AT HIM THOUGH.
> 
> Of course I had to write all the lovely details into the fic - especially CC poking his tongue out in concentration. Headcanon accepted. Roo pointed out that the cake is lopsided because manipulating food is hard work, but look at CC's face - he's having the time of his life anyway. And I am quite certain Asa thinks it's the best cake ever made.
> 
> Victoria sponges were, unsurprisingly, a thing in Victorian times. I'm not 100% sure on chocolate sponges - the research didn't turn up a set answer, but I figured if they weren't invented yet, well, CC just invented them.
> 
> The detail about CC liking rhubarb and custard sweets was news to me. I wrote it, then paused and said "huh." I double checked to make sure they were around in the late nineteenth century, and they were. Not what I would have expected him to choose (I thought peppermint) but when does CC ever do what I expect?


End file.
